Silent Abeyance
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: The possible consequences if sorcery was introduced into a world that was never destined for magic.


Author's Notes: It'll be a while before I can start writing the first part of the Nxla/Daggen story. When you're swamped with two ISUs, it's hard to find a bit of time to write but I'll do my best. Enjoy this story I cobbled together!!  
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. I don't own anything except Strider and Sentinel en-Vec. The name for this story, Yawgmoth and Sentinel en-Vec come from ideas originally thought up of by Wizards of the Coast, Inc.  
  
Silent Abeyance  
  
The giant figure wiped off the last stain of blood on his weapon. They had all fought remarkably well, especially the young amber-eyed boy but in the end, he overcame his obstacle and completed the second part of his mission. All that's left is to eliminate the primary source...the Clow cards.  
  
"Are you crazy?!? You can't just send the Sentinel en-Vec on a mission like that!!! It's like telling a child to create a massacre!!!" The three figures representing the Tribunal did not flinch at Strider's words. The figure in the middle spoke. "We can understand your concerns, Defender. But it is absolutely essential that we rectify our error as soon as possible."  
  
"There are more...subtle ways to accomplish your goals." The entity forced himself to calm down. "Erasing the memory of a person is not enough. Not when they have hidden magical abilities that could be triggered at any point in their lives. We could not find another more suitable alternative. We must destroy each person that possesses magic, regardless of how dormant it may lie."  
  
"What if there are reincarnations of powerful sorcerers from ancient times in every single person?" The third figure, who hasn't talked, simply took out a ball of energy. Strider's eyes widened in horror as he recognized that type of magic. "An Apocalypse spell..." The figure in the left gave a smirk. "Now you get the picture."  
  
The readings from the scanner confirmed his suspicions: the remaining nine Clow cards were in the museum area. He checked the scanner once more. Eight of the cards were with the chosen Cardcaptor while one is causing trouble in the museum. Once the cards, the Cardcaptor and the other guardian are destroyed, his mission is complete.   
  
He was surprised that it didn't take him that long to destroy the other forty-four Clow cards, (don't forget about the Void!!!) Yue, the two reincarnations of Clow Reed (Eriol and Aiden Avalon. Yes, he was Clow Reed's good side) and the being who possessed the Moon Bell. Must be the amount of magic the Vec had practiced in their days...it makes the Clow cards seem like nothing.  
  
He noticed a young child sneaking into the museum. 'Better knock the kid out.' A simple sleep spell did the trick. The entrance in which the child would have entered is large enough for him to fit through. He hovered slightly above the floor, searching for the Silent card. Whispers could be heard above him.   
  
"He looks suspicious!!" "Almost as suspicious as us..." The Sentinel en-Vec analyzed the voice patterns. They matched that of earlier data collected on this world by a scout drone.   
  
He decided to destroy the Silent card first. Leaving a holographic projection, he headed towards the mischievous card, reached toward the painting and pulled the Silent out.  
  
It looked at him in alarm. He gave a smirk before he took out a spell severer and in no time, the Silent was severed from the Clow book's mystical energy. Without that energy to feed it, it withered away into nothing. In the corner of his eye, he saw the remaining targets to be neutralized. They all gathered themselves into a position in which they cannot escape. 'How convenient,' he thought as he started to move towards the unsuspecting trio.  
  
The echoes of their screams constantly kept repeating themselves inside Strider's mind. The Tribunal had claimed their victory. Several 'if only' statements rang themselves through Strider's head. If only the Vec wars had not occurred on that world during Clow Reed's time. If only he had arrived earlier to seal the powers of the Vec before they disrupted the natural flow of time in that world.   
  
Strider's interference with that world allowed the Clow book to survive instead of perish in the avalanche. The Tribunal had not been aware of this until a report from a scout drone indicated the presence of magic on that world. That world was never destined to have magic whatsoever. In order to correct this error and place that world back on its rightful course, the Tribunal eliminated all traces of sorcery and those who practiced it, leaving science to dominate. But science alone could not overcome the dark magic that is Yawgmoth.  
  
I'm thinking of writing some Yawgmoth stories so people can get an idea of what I'm talking about in the Strider series season following "Chronicles of the Ur-Dragon." Please review!!!!  
  
  



End file.
